Mulutmu Harimaumu
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU/Bahasa Gaul/#nulisrandom2015/#teambullySasuke/"Tipe cowok di dunia ini cuman ada dua. Kalau nggak brengsek ya gay."/"Gue bukan cowok brengsek."/"Berarti lo gay. Fix. Gue keluar dari kencan buta ini. Bye."/"Woy!"/Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia menatap tajam gadis berkacamata yang baru mempermalukannya beberapa detik yang lalu itu./SasuKarin.


Gadis berkacamata itu menghela napas bosan. Lirik ke kanan lagi mesra-mesraan. Lirik ke kiri sama saja.

Lihat ke depan apa lagi.

Demi Dewa Jashin, Uzumaki Karin ingin segera pulang dari sini. Dia sudah kelas dua belas, bukan waktunya untuk ikut-ikut kencan buta tidak jelas seperti ini (ceilah). Iya sih bisa kabur les, tapi, kan tetap saja dia merasa waktunya terbuang percuma. Untuk sekarang, ya ... katakanlah dia tidak tertarik pada laki-laki.

Bukan berarti aseksual.

Dia masih mau nikah—nggak mau vegetatif dengan cara fragmentasi.

Bukan apa-apa, teman-temannya yang rambutnya warna-warni kayak pelangi itu sibuk dengan pasangan kencan masing-masing dan mengabaikan dirinya. Di sisi lain, meja sebelah yang harusnya dijadikan ajang pedekate juga malah asyik ngegosip dan main kartu. Dan Karin ditinggalkan di meja yang penuh dengan pasangan _lovey-dovey_.

Masalahnya, seenggaknya Karin diajak ngobrol kek. Lah ini, si laki-laki tampang sengak namun kelakuan masih labil dan kadang rese malah asyik sama ponselnya sendiri.

Kamvret emang.

"Woy," permata merahnya melirik ketiga teman pelanginya sebal, "gue pulang nih. Emangnya enak jadi obat nyamuk."

Sakura, gadis yang tadi sibuk suap-suapan sama pasangan kencannya, pun menoleh kaget. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut. "Iih, Karin kok gitu sih. Itu cowok nganggur satu didiemin aja—abaikan yang di meja sebelah."

"Plis, Sak. Gue capek. Gue nggak bisa diginiin,"—sok dramatis.

Ino dan Tenten, dua dari empat anggota geng pelangi, memasang wajah datar. Gadis berambut pirang yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Sasuke menendang kaki pemuda itu pelan. "Lo ngapain malah asyik main ponsel sih? Karin malah lo anggurin."

"Hm?" seolah bayi yang baru lahir—tolong dibaca 'sok inosen', Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari layar benda persegi panjang itu, "apaan? Oh, Karin. Abisnya pas tadi mau gue ajak ngomong notif keburu dateng. Keasyikan main deh."

Sumpah. Nggak banget alesannya.

Sukses emosinya dibuat naik, korban dari tindak pencampakkan masa pedekate itu pun menggeletukkan giginya.

"Tipe cowok di dunia ini cuman ada dua. Kalau nggak brengsek ya _gay_."

Dan dalam sekejap, meja nomor tiga itu pun berubah hening.

Apalagi dia, pemuda dari adik Uchiha Itachi yang merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Karin. Pemuda itu menutup semua aplikasi yang sedang aktif dan langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Matanya yang setajam elang itu pun dipakainya untuk menatap gadis yang berwajah sama sengaknya dengan dirinya.

"Gue bukan cowok brengsek."

"Berarti lo _gay. Fix_. Gue keluar dari kencan buta ini. _Bye_ ," dengan santai gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari restoran khusus remaja yang cukup terkenal akhir-akhir ini, meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang terbengong-bengong merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak.

"Woy!"

 _Tring._ Lonceng yang tergantung di pintu kaca itu berdenting pelan. Tanda kalau salah satu pelanggan yang ternyata belum membayar pesanannya itu keluar dari sana.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia menatap tajam gadis berkacamata yang baru mempermalukannya beberapa detik yang lalu itu.

 _Anjir. Sialan. Gue kalah omong._

 **X.x.X**

 **Mulutmu Harimaumu**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Summary: AU/Bahasa Gaul/#nulisrandom2015/#teambullySasuke/"Tipe cowok di dunia ini cuman ada dua. Kalau nggak brengsek ya gay."/"Gue bukan cowok brengsek."/"Berarti lo gay. Fix. Gue keluar dari kencan buta ini. Bye."/"Woy!"/Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia menatap tajam gadis berkacamata yang baru mempermalukannya beberapa detik yang lalu itu./SasuKarin.**

 **X.x.X**

 _Srek._ Pintu kelas Karin dibuka kasar oleh seseorang. Gadis itu bersumpah akan menendang siapa pun yang berani menganggu tidurnya. Kemarin malam, sehabis pulang (baca: kabur) dari kencan buta dadakan itu, dia langsung belajar sampai jam dua belas malam sekaligus mengerjakan tugas dari gurunya. Maka dari itu, hari ini dia kurang tidur. Sengaja datang pagi ke sekolah biar bisa tidur, baru juga lima menit matanya sudah terbuka lagi.

"Anjir," umpatnya pelan. Kepalanya terangkat dan menatap ke arah pintu kelas. Wajah tidak suka langsung terpasang spontan di wajah ayunya itu. "Lo kalau mau cari masalah mening pulang sekolah aja deh. Gue mau tidur plis ini kurang tidur banget."

"Lo—sialan. Udah mempermalukan gue kemarin." Orang yang diketahui sebagai penyebab Karin mengumpat itu pun mendatangi meja korban. Dia berjalan cepat ke samping meja gadis Uzumaki itu. "Bangun, Kebo."

"Argh," Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu tajam, "tadi gue sumpah mau nendang siapa pun yang berhasil ganggu tidur gue. Nah sekarang lo mau gue tendang di mana? Di dada? Kepala? Atau aset?"

Eh. Anjir. Sasuke ditantangin lagi.

"Lo—"

"Eh, jangan deng. Lo, kan _gay_ , kalau aset lo gue tendang, kasian dong sama _seme_ lo—eh lo juga patut dikasihani juga sih. Udah ah, _bye_. Mau lo koar-koar di samping gue juga gue nggak peduli. Gue mau tidur. Met pagi, Cuke Shayanq~"

 _Blek_. Kepala bersurai merah terang itu pun sukses kembali tertidur di meja nomor dua dari depan di barisan samping jendela.

Sasuke memasang tampang cengonya lagi. Ujung bibirnya berkedut kesal dan dia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuang seonggok daging berangka itu ke luar jendela.

"Udah bilang gue _gay_ , terus lo bilang gue _uke_?! Sialan lo, Uzumaki Karin!"

 **X.x.X**

Dia pikir, dia yang paling hebat. Merasa pal—

 _Stop_. Salah narasi (sebenernya) (nggak) (hapal) (lirik).

Dia pikir, dirinya akan terbebas dari Uchiha Sasuke sampai akhirnya ketika baru saja keluar dari pintu neraka sekaligus surga itu, tubuh ramping idola setiap prianya ditarik paksa oleh sang pemuda.

"Woi, anjir lepasin gue!" teriak sang gadis sembari meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Ini si Sasuke kenapa sih? Dateng-dateng malah asal narik aja, setidaknya begitulah yang gadis Uzumaki itu pikirkan.

Setelah menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, tanpa diduga-duga pemuda yang kadang merasa sok tampan itu menyeret teman kelas tetangganya ke dalam klub sepak bolanya yang terkunci.

Harusnya sih.

Tapi bocah labil kesayangan Itachi yang belum melepaskan jabatan kapten tim dan ketua klub itu masih belum menyerahkan posisinya ke adik kelas, alhasil dia masih bisa keluar-masuk seenak jidatnya.

"Woi, woi, anjir, Sas! Lo mau ngapain?! Jangan-jangan lo mau perkosa gue ya?! Gue teriak nih! Tolo—" sayang beribu sayang, tangan Sasuke lebih cepat dari suaramu, Nona. Mulut gadis itu telah terkunci dan pintu ruang klub berhasil terbuka. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, dia dengan sangat tidak sopannya melempar gadis itu masuk ke dalam dan dua detik kemudian pintu klub itu pun telah kembali terkunci.

"Sas, sumpah lo nakutin," Karin merapat ke tembok jauh di belakangnya—walaupun ruangan itu tak berukuran lebih dari tiga kali dua meter. Sempat kepikiran untuk merayap, tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia itu masih satu kelompok dengan mamalia.

"Gue. Mau. Buktiin. Sesuatu."

Orang yang sedang memasang pose _defense_ di ujung sana mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hah? 'Buktiin sesuatu'? Maksu—ohmaigat. Jangan bilang lo juga _incest_?! Oh oke, temen gue ada yang _fujoshi_. Lo mau liatin foto apa video?"

Sasuke merasa lelah. Nggak, nggak ada narasi 'tolong bunuh Sasuke di rawa-rawa' kok.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri sang gadis yang kini justru semakin dalam keadaan panik. Dia sibuk menoleh ke sana-kemari namun yang ada ruangan selebar dua meter itu semakin berbicara kalau dirinya memang tak punya harapan lagi.

Karin memejamkan matanya erat, berdoa dalam hati.

 _Mampus, gue terkunci. Mah, Pah, kalau aku tiba-tiba ngilang, tolong lapor polisi. Bilang aja, seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam entah bebek entah unggas lainnya berusaha memperkosaku. Ciri-cirinya wajah rese rada sengak sok ganteng, antara brengsek atau_ gay, _kalau brengsek ya udah—emang wajahnya selalu bikin pengen nonjok sih. Kalau_ gay _, bilangin lagi sama polisinya. Dia_ incest _sama kakaknya. Terus dia rada-rada labil sama manja—sifat manjanya keluar pas sama kakaknya. Gitu Mah, Pah; Karin jamin pas mamah sama papah nyebutin ciri-ciri itu, orangnya langsung ketangkep deh._ By the way _, selamat tinggal, dunia dan segala isinya hiks ..._

"Woi, lo mikirin apaan sih?"

Gadis itu membuka kedua netranya perlahan—

—dan mendapati wajah dari teman beda kelasnya itu hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

"S-Sas, g-gue minta maaf. Plis lepasin gue sekarang. G-gue mau pulang. I-iya ampun, ampun. Gue ngaku salah. Lo nggak _gay_ —tapi berarti lo brengsek, kan?"

 _Ctak._

Perempatan urat pun nampak jelas di dahi sang pemuda. _Ni cewek emang bener-bener kudu gue kasih pelajaran._

Uchiha Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tepat sampai bibirnya berada di telinga sang gadis.

Dia menyeringai kejam.

"Gue mau buktiin sesuatu," bisiknya seksi, "bukti kalau gue bukan cowok brengsek, _gay_ , _uke_ , apalagi _incest_."

Seringai pemuda itu semakin lebar tatkala menyadari gadis yang sedang dia tekan ke arah dinding itu meneguk lidahnya gugup.

"Lo tinggal pilih gue mau ngebuktiinnya kayak gimana. Mau yang biasa atau yang luar biasa, tinggal pilih salah satu."

Satu pesan untuk Uzumaki Karin.

Mulutmu harimaumu.

Sekian.

(catatan: silakan bayangkan sendiri apa yang Sasuke maksud)

 **Owari**

#nulisrandom2015 #9juni #teambullySasuke

(dan ini akan jadi A/N pertama yang pake bahasa gue-lo)

Halo~!

INI APAAN _BTW._ Maaf, maaf buat Cuke-lopers di luar sana. Gue emang suka nistain _bias_ , apalagi nge- _bully_ kayak gini. Sejujurnya ini _chara_ satu itu _bias_ pertama gue di Naruto sebelum akhirnya gue mengalami penjajakan dan petualangan mencari _bias_.

Dan akhirnya hati gue tertaut pada sang Uchiha sulung.

UCHIHA ITACHI PUNYA GUE.

SETELAH GUE MENYADARI BAHWA ITACHI ORANG BAIK BERHATI LEMBUT, gue jadi benci Cuke. Miris, padahal tanggal ulang tahun pun sama dengan gue (eaa) (modus). Tapi setelah melihat perkembangan bocah labil itu, akhirnya sekarang pun gue jadi balik lagi suka sama dia. Apalagi gue suka Karin dan salah satu pengapal SasuKarin. Mana mungkin gue tetep nggak suka sama Cuke coba :"v

Entah ada yang sadar atau engga, buat yang pernah baca _fanfic_ gue di luar SasuKarin, cuman _fanfic_ SasuKarin gue doang yang punya _style_ berbeda dari _fanfics_ gue yang lain (ada yang nyadar betewe?). Jadi ada kenyamanan tersendiri dan bikin kangen kalau nggak ada proyek bikin SasuKarin.

Oke, berhubung ini juga didedikasikan untuk #nulisrandom2015, jadi sesuai namanya, ini _random_. Serius, ini kepikiran pas tadi sore dan langsung diketik. Kalau humornya garing ya maafkan. Selera humor gue emang udah masuk tahap meresahkan warga dan mengkhawatirkan masyarakat.

Sekian A/N geje dari gue. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Mau ngasih bonus komentar? (wkwk)

p.s: sekalian promosi, blog gue aktif lagi gara-gara event ini. Gue _publish fanfic_ random SasuKarin gue di sana. Siapa tahu lagi butuh asupan wkwk.


End file.
